USB
USB was a contestant in Survivor Goiky, originally on Lapisi Lopoa, before being swapped to Susulu. Her user is Chorus Kids Appearance USB is a gray connector with all limbs. There is not much to remark other than the off yellow used for the plug Coverage USB placed 15th in the prediction, with an average of 11.11. This wasn't enough to make her team captain. She was put on Lapisi Lopoa by Mitten. In episode 4, she drew the shelter. Her team won, and she was safe. In episode 6, she did did BFB Riddle. Her riddles were of Marker, Puffball, and Book. She got 1 out of 3 right, except Marker did a dumb so her team and Susulu tied. Her team lost due to the combined time of their team being longer then Susulu's. In episode 7, she voted Radioactive. The vote was a 2-2 tie. In episode 7 part 2, she voted Radioactive. Radioactive was eliminated in a 3-1 vote. In episode 8, her team did the Halloween contest, where she dressed as Marker. Her outfit got 7/10 and her team ended up being safe. In episode 10, her team's boat was the first one to sink, thanks to Lamatia Matautia. Her team lost. In episode 11, USB voted for Log, and got 2 votes against her. Log was eliminated in a 3-2 vote. She was put on Susulu, due to her at the time team, Lapisi Lopoa, being comprised of only 4 members. In episode 12, USB's color for the Talented Racers was pink. She got 3rd place. But due to a double elimination, her team lost. But, since her color got the furthest out of her team, she was immune for elimination. In episode 13, USB voted for Jar of Nothing. She was safe with 9 votes due to her being immune. West Virginia was eliminated. In episode 14, she did the maze challenge, where she got a time of 1 minute and 11 seconds. Her team won. In episode 16, USB drew art for Mitten, who guessed it wrong. She got art from Cleaver, and guessed it correctly. Her team lost the challenge. In episode 17, USB voted for Jini, and got 0 votes against her, causing her to be safe. Jini was eliminated. She and the rest of her team merged with the other teams. In episode 18, her torch was brown with "Survivor: Goiky" written on it. This was due to her thinking it would be a torch everyone would use rather then just herself. Her torch got 8th place, which wasn't very good. In episode 19, USB voted for Taco (II). She got 8 votes to be eliminated, causing her elimination. She was the first member of the jury. In the finale part 2, USB asked the finalists 3 questions. *Question 1: How far did you think you were originally going to go at the start? Be honest. *Question 2: How was your first alliance (if you were in one)? *Question 3, time for a more quiz-like Question: Which episode’s did Soul appear in? Any form counts. Mentions do not. In the finale part 3, USB got 17th-14th place in the fan favorite vote with 2 votes. She voted Mitten to win. Trivia * She is not actually a USB, but rather, a flash drive. * USB is the first female to be voted out in the jury. * USB got the most votes to be eliminated in season 1. * USB was the second out of two contestants to get a redesign during season 1, the other being Honey Jar. She got her redesign first seen via a grayscale version of her icon in the first part of the finale, though she was first physically seen in the second part, and the new design wasn’t in the intro until the third part. * She is one of the few contestants to have her sexuality revealed. She is bisexual. * USB's user has hosted several camps, the most notable of which being The Camp of Coolness and Big Brother: Objects (The season 2 contestant, Windows 10's user, has placed second for season 1 of BB:O and cohosted BB:O 2. Cookie's user has also won BB:O 1.). Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Lapisi Lopoa Category:Eliminated Category:Season 1 Contestants